


Marriage at the Manor

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Love, Marriage, thirteen wears a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: a human au where the thirteenth doctor and romana ii are getting married
Relationships: The Doctor/Romana II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Marriage at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was going to be way longer but i cut it down to just this because i hate the rest of it, i hope it's enjoyable

The Doctor was standing nervously at the altar, suddenly very self conscious of the hot sun possibly making her sweaty. She nervously straightens her bow tie in an attempt to look more kept together than she actually is but only ends up making it more wonky than before. She keeps fussing with it to take her mind off the nerves but to no avail.

Her best man sighs and reaches over to help. “Oh come here Doc you’re just making it worse.”

“Not my fault you picked me out a faulty tie.” The Doctor remarked as Graham perfectly straightened the bow tie for her.

Graham sighs. “Doc are you feeling ok? You seem jittery. More than usual, I mean.”

“Me? Jittery? Nah. Just wish it wasn’t so hot.”

“It’s perfectly natural to be nervous y’know. I was at my wedding.”

The Doctor considered that for a second before eagerly changing the subject. “Are all the guests here? I didn’t get a chance to check, Yaz was redoing me hair.”

Graham looks behind him and counts the guests. “Everyone’s here.”

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I was worried that a couple of people wouldn’t be here. Romana would kill me if there was a surprise empty seat.”

“Well don’t worry. Everything’s going to go perfectly. Even the weather is perfect.”

“It’s too perfect, I’m boiling.”

Graham rolls his eyes. “Trust you to complain about a nice day.”

The Doctor ignores him and continues standing silently. After a few minutes pass she checks her watch and mutters to herself. “She should have been here two minutes ago. Why’s she late? Romana’s never late.”

“She’s probably just doing last minute stuff. Like her hair or something.”

“Her hair’s always perfect though, she doesn’t need to do that.”

“Well that’s what you think but maybe she wants it different today.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” The Doctor pouts.

“Well, brides rarely do on their wedding day.”

The Doctor frowns “I’m a bride though.”

“Well yeah exactly.”

About thirty seconds pass before the guests stop talking amongst themselves and the pianist starts playing the pre-chosen piece of music signifying the bride walking up the aisle.

The Doctor’s nerves suddenly tripled. Why? Well she wasn’t sure. It was like her body had taken control and was rooting her in place to stop her turning. Thankfully it only took a bit of mental force to push through that and turn round to face Romana. When she did she could barely believe her eyes. If it weren’t for her amazing self-control then her jaw would’ve dropped.

Romana looked stunning. She wore a low cut, sleeveless dress that seemed to flow around her as if she were underwater and had her hair up behind her head in a way that made her look like royalty. Around her neck was a ruby necklace that glinted in the harsh sunlight and in her hands she held a bouquet of unidentifiable red and pink flowers. Walking behind her was her bridesmaid and best friend, Leela. She was wearing a long pink dress that stopped just above her ankle. The Doctor briefly wondered how Romana had managed to convince Leela to put it on.

At that moment all the Doctor’s nerves dissolved and got replaced with bubbling excitement. The second she saw Romana she just knew that this wedding would be great.

By the time Romana got to the altar the Doctor was still in awe. She had to force herself back into the moment once the pianist stopped playing. She smiles awkwardly at Romana and mutters, “You look…”

“Ridiculous? I know.”

“I was aiming for lovely but ridiculous works too.”

Romana beams and awkwardly brushes a slightly curly bit of loose hair behind her ear, somehow making the Doctor fall even more in love with her. The officiate clears her throat and starts the ceremony.

The guests sit in silence as the ceremony began. The officiant lady began talking and the Doctor and Romana listened intently. The Doctor’s mind immediately begins to wonder though, suddenly noticing the minute amount of makeup that Romana was wearing. It wasn’t much, just enough to highlight her natural beauty, but the Doctor loved it. 

It wasn’t long before she was quickly snapped out of her distracted mindset by the officiate lady saying their names and speaking directly to them. “The Doctor and Romana will now exchange rings to symbolise their commitment. Doctor, please take Romana’s hands and repeat after me.”

The Doctor takes the ring from Graham behind her and starts to repeat after the lady. She ends by putting a perfectly fitted silver wedding ring onto Romana’s ring finger. She then listens as Romana repeats the same thing to her and can’t help but grin when she slides an identical ring onto her finger.

The officiate lady speaks a bit more before finally turning to the Doctor and asking, “Do you take Romana Heartshaven as your lawfully wedded bride?”

The Doctor breaks into a big grin. “I do.”

“And do you, Romana Heartshaven, take the Doctor as your lawfully wedded bride?”

Romana smiles back at the Doctor. “I do.”

“Well then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both wives. You may now kiss one another.”

The Doctor and Romana both lean forward and share a short kiss. The Doctor grins uncontrollably as they pull back from one another and the officiatiant says, “It is my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mrs and Mrs Heartshaven!”

~~~

Romana couldn’t stop smiling whilst her and the Doctor walked inside the mansion to head to the dining hall. They’d only intended on hiring out the garden or the ceremony but after the Doctor had accidentally hired the entire mansion the two of them had decided that they may as well have the dinner and reception there as well.

Romana couldn’t help but feel a little bit like a princess as she walked past the mansion’s winding mahogany stairs in her long regal dress, holding her wife’s hand while bathed in golden sunlight coming through the garden doors behind them. The Doctor kept complaining about the heat but Romana wasn’t bothered, she was feeling perfectly content with everything right now.

Before the meal began Romana couldn’t help but pull the Doctor aside into a spare room. She was desperate to talk to her alone for the first time as wives and she couldn’t wait any longer to do so.

“Why are we in here?” The Doctor asks, swallowing the remains of the biscuit she’d nabbed before coming in here.

Romana brushes the crumbs off her wife’s shirt and smiles. “No reason. It’s just a bit busy out there.”

“It is a bit.” The Doctor agrees. “But you invited them.”

“I did not.” Romana scoffs.

“Well… you let me invite them then. So we’re both to blame.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Romana remarks sarcastically.

“Exactly!” The Doctor beams, missing the sarcasm. Romana just rolls her eyes and forces herself not to grin at the Doctor’s silliness. There’s a small moment of silence between the two but it’s quickly broken by the Doctor. “Can’t believe we’re finally married.”

“I can.” Romana remarks. “Took us long enough to get here.” 

“True.” The Doctor agrees. “But we’re here now, that’s what matters.”

“Yes, it is.” Romana gently takes the Doctor’s hands in her own and looks up into her eyes, her heart melting at the sight of them. “I love you.”

The Doctor smiles affectionately at her. “I love you too.”

Romana leans forwards to kiss the Doctor and the pair share their first unobserved kiss as wives.


End file.
